In video player/recorders, typically there is a rotating video head which records and/or plays back the video portion of a playing tape, an audio head, an erase head, and possibly other components which engage the tape. For proper operation of the player/recorder, it is desirable that the surface portions of these components be cleaned periodically.
The prior art shows various cassette-like devices which have cleaning elements to engage the operating components of audio or video player/recorders. Some of these use reciprocating or rotating cleaning members. Some move a ribbon past the various components.
In many video player/recorder units there are a number of factors which add complexities to a cleaning operation. For example, some of the operating components are placed so that the tape must be moved by guide members a relatively large distance into the operating area of the unit to engage the operating components. Also, the drive mechanisms which rotate the spools of the cassette on which the tape is wound operate differently depending on the make or model number. Further, in some of these units, there is provided a capstan and pinch roller which engage the tape to move it at a proper speed through the unit. Generally, there are certain automatic shut off mechanisms which become operational when the various operating components are not functioning in a compatible manner.
In view of this, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for cleaning a video player/recorder, which method and apparatus can effectively and reliably clean operating components, and yet make accommodations for the variations which may exist in the operating components and/or shut off mechanisms in the unit.